


Press Record and Die

by fedoramonkeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicide Attempt, cyberbully belongs to Charles Binamé, he's the director and i dont know who to credit x.x, i take no credit for the idea, i wanted to write Hunten trying to kill himself like in the movie Cyberbully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/fedoramonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunten is sick of living life and decides to record his last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Record and Die

**Author's Note:**

> I really want you to know I mean no harm by writing this. I wanted to write this every since I started writing and I finally did and I want you to tell me if it sucks please. I know it probably does but be gentle, please.

He pressed record on his webcam and sat on his bed. After making sure his parents weren’t home he decided to make this video. He positioned it so he could be in frame from every point in his room. 

“I’m the real Hunten Cross. And I guess you’ve all seen those posts about me. And I just wanted to tell you none of it is true.” He stood up and wiped his eyes. Putting his hand on his bed frame he sank down until he was sitting on the floor. He stood back up and sat back on his bed letting the tears fall.

“Why does everyone hate me? I guess I know the reason because I’ve hated myself for a long time now. So I guess that’s it then. I don’t have any other reason for being here. Or for breathing. So bye for now and ever.” 

He got up and pressed stop on the webcam and uploaded it before walking across his room and pulling his dresser drawer open. He pulled out few bottles of sleeping pills and his razors. Placing them on his bed he grabbed his laptop and pulled it on his lap. He opened the video and after editing it he added the title ‘The real Hunten’. Shutting it he grabbed the pills and razors and went to the bathroom. He left his room a mess for whatever poor sap gets to clean it after he dies. 

~

Alex had just got home and logged into his account when he saw the video his best friend posted. Opening it, he saw Hunten on his bed, crying and gasped. 

“I’m the real Hunten Cross.” Was a he heard before calling Hunten’s cell, hoping he would answer it? 

“Pick up the phone Hunten. Please Hunten.” He called a few more times before calling Hunten’s parents.

“Hello this is Mrs. Cross.” 

“It’s Alex I think something is wrong with Hunten, he isn’t answering his phone and he posted this video about himself.” He said as he ran out his house to his car.

“I can’t understand you dear. What are you saying?” 

“I think Hunten is trying to kill himself.” He blurted out before hanging up and pulling out of his driveway.

~

 

“Hunten!? Where are you?” Alex yelled and walked into his bedroom, seeing the mess before walking out and hearing a cry from the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Hunten with a bottle of pills beside him and one in his hands. 

“Hunten!” he yelled before grabbing the bottle and trying to pull it away from his friend’s grasps. 

“NO! Let go!” he said as he pulled it back and cried out when his last hope had been taken from him. His best friend reached out to grab the other one when he was stabbed by Hunten wielding a razor. 

His mom pulled in by the house behind the ambulance and ran inside.

“Hunten!” she cried when she saw her boy stabbing his best friend weakly and sobbing before she ran in and held his arms down and hugged him to her chest. He dropped the razor and held on to his mom screaming at them to let him die.

“I wanna die. Please…let me.” He sobbed into his moms arms. Alex had his hands over his mouth and dry tear marks over his cheeks. His best friend wanted to die. He choked out a sob as he watched Hunten thrash in his moms embrace wanting to get free and try again.


End file.
